


I Love Her

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [7]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Love Her

Bruce stayed up late that night, sitting in the back yard as you slept. Hearing the backdoor, he looked over his shoulder to see your sister.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Nicole held a mug of tea. 

“No.” He shrugged. 

“Same here.” She sat besides him. “I’m not much of a sleeper anyway.” She looked up at the sky.

He fought to roll his eyes. “I think I had too much caffeine. Didn’t want to wake up Y/N.” He told her. “She didn't sleep much the last couple weeks of school, she deserves to catch up.”

“That’s nice. She’s always been like that.” She nodded. “Always school this, school that. Yet she nearly failed junior year.” 

“I know.” He said simply. “She told me.”

She nodded. “Rough year for her.” 

Bruce let out a half chuckle. “Heard she had some bullies.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her.

“She claims, yeah.” She nodded. 

“I believe her.” He shot back.

She raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t see it. But I understand.” 

Bruce was tempted to call her out. “High school was okay for you then?” He asked. 

“It was pretty good.” She hummed. “How was yours?” 

He chuckled. “You can guess.”

“Mr. Popular I’m sure?” She grinned. “I can't see you any other way.”

“Well, once I started dating your sister, I changed. For the better.” He said proudly. 

She hummed. “That’s sweet.” He felt as if she didn't mean that in a sincere way. 

“I wanna marry her one day.” He nodded, hoping to get the message across. “I've never wanted a family, and now I can't wait.”

“So young?” She looked at him. “You don't want to have fun?”

“I am. With her.” He said easily. “Everyday has the chance for a new adventure.”

“Sounds like you’re cuffed.” She scoffed. 

That did him in. “Sounds like you're jealous. She told me about her ex boyfriend when she was 16.”

* * *

_As you walked together, you shook your head, chuckling. “I love the relationship you have with your mom.”_

_He smiled. “Wasn’t always that good. I was a dick in high school.” He admitted._

_“You mean a brat?” You nudged him playfully._

_He laughed. “Probably, yeah. I hated classes.” _

_You nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, skipped a lot when I was 16. For about a month… It was hard to make me go.”_

_He kissed your hand. “It’s not for everyone, yeah?” _

_“It wasn't school I had an issue with.” You admitted, deciding to tell him about your sister._

_He frowned. “Asshole girls?” He pulled you close. _

_You sighed. “My sister.” You breathed. “She slept with my boyfriend when I wouldn't. And...and now she has her eyes on you…”_

_He stopped walking, frown deepening. “That’s a crappy thing for regular people to do. Let alone a sister.” He shook his head. _

_“It is. It took me a long time to even tolerate her.” _

_He hugged you. “I’m sorry.” _

_You hugged him back. “Don't be. I trust you.”_

_“Thank you.” He lifted you, nuzzling to your neck. “I love you so much, babe.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

* * *

“Of course she did. They were never official.” She shook her head. “So I did nothing wrong.”

He clenched his jaw. “I see.” He was getting angry. 

“Besides, She always had crushes on my boyfriends first.” She defended herself.

“Right.” He grunted. “Because that's the same as sleeping with them.” He got up, stretching. “Whatever. I'm headed to bed.”

She snorted. “Guess I thought you were different.” 

“What, did you think I'd cheat on her?!” 

“I didn’t think you’d be up her ass.” She stood. “Not the Bruce Wayne I've heard about.”

“I’m actually proud to hear that.” He shook his head. “Really proud.” He gave her a once over that was close to disgust before walking back in. He just wanted to hold you. He couldn’t believe he’d been in that position. He couldn't believe your sister pulled that.

He hurried upstairs to your room, sighing. He paused in your doorway, feeling overwhelmed with love. He grinned to himself as he watched your silhouette. All he could hope for was to be able to hold you for the rest of his life.

He kicked off his shoes before practically diving into the bed. His arms felt like they were made to hold you.

“Mm, Bruce?” You mumbled, mostly asleep as you cuddled him. 

“Just me, babe.” He kissed your head. “Stay sleeping.” he smiled when you made a content noise. He knew instantly that you were it for him. With the thought of you being a Wayne, here drifted off.

* * *

You yawned as you woke up later that morning, groaning as the sun hit you. Rolling over, you buried your face in Bruce's chest.

He chuckled. “How am I the last one in bed and the first to wake up?” 

“You're comfy.” You smiled.

“Compliment taken.” He grinned. “Sleep well?”

“Very.” You kissed his chest. “You?” 

Bruce nodded, but decided to be honest. “Despite the...chat with your sister, yes.”

“Chat?” You woke up instantly. “What did she say??”

“Not much.” He rolled his eyes. “But I’m sure that was the moment when she tried to make a move on me.” He scoffed. “Let's just say I hope she won't be your maid of honor.”

You sighed heavily. “Doubt that. For sure now.” You rolled to your back. “Tell me what she said.”

“She wasn’t direct at first, just asked about high school, then I told her I heard about your ex-boyfriend. She got _ so _defensive.” He explained. “Tried throwing you under the bus.”

“Sounds about right.” You sighed. “So much for growing up.”

“You’re way more grown up. And coming from a man child that should say a lot.” He kissed your temple. “I will be respectful towards her, but I can't say I like her.”

“Story of my life.” You squeezed his hand. Letting out a sigh, you closed your eyes. “Thank you for believing me.” 

Bruce cupped your jaw and made you look at him. “Always.” He kissed your nose. “I don’t like girls who through themselves at me anyway.” He smiled. 

“I was perfect then.” You smirked. 

He laughed. “Still are.” He tickled under your shirt. “So are.” He breathed. “I was thinking about us taking a detour on our way back?”

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” You nodded. “Did my wonderful love have anything in mind?”

“Private resort? Anything you want. Anything!” He chuckled. “Laid back, adventurous, roughing it, whatever.”

“Hmm.” You rubbed a pattern on his side. “Someplace we don’t have to leave each other’s side hours at a time?” You chuckled. “I'd love that.”

He thought for a moment. “Camping? And amusement park?”

You nodded. “That’d be nice.” You agreed. “How about an amusement park? So we don't have to go out and get all the camping gear right now.”

He nodded. “Good point. Disney?” He asked if it was nothing. 

That got you excited. “Yes! I haven't been since middle school!”

He grinned. “It’s decided then.” He said happily. “I get to spoil my girl at Disney World!” He sang. “And get all the pictures!”

You laughed. “I have a dork of a boyfriend.” You grinned. 

“Matches your dorkiness perfectly.” He nudged you. “We go together like peanut butter and jelly.”

“Which one are you?” You smiled lovingly at him. 

He pretended to think. “Peanut butter, because I’m so smooth.”

You snorted then busted out in giggles. “Oh, that’s priceless!” You lost it.

He beamed at you as you held your middle. “I'll never get tired of that sound.”

“Especially because you’re funny as fuck.” You laughed. Soon, his laughter joined in with yours. 

He began tickling you soon after, making you squeal. Your door opened, your brother staring at the two of you. “You guys are weird.”

“We sure are, bud.” Bruce beamed. “What’s up?” He let up on the tickling, allowing you to catch your breath.

You sat up and clutched your chest as your brother walked in. 

“Breakfast is ready!” He announced. “Mom made it!” He grinned.

“Oh. Then it’s good.” You commented. “Mom is the best cook.” You told Bruce. “We’ll be down in a second.”

“Okay. Hurry though!” He said excitedly. With that, he bolted out of the room, and you could hear him going down the stairs.

“He likes you so much.” You said fondly. You smiled over at him. “He’s not gonna want you to go.” 

He shrugged. “Then how about we bring him to Disney, give your parents a rest?”

“You ready for that?” You raised your eyebrows. “Dealing with hyper pre-teen in the happiest place on Earth?”

He shrugged. “I’m a hyper pre-teen sometimes.” He assured you. “Besides, he'll wear himself out.” 

You blinked at him, completely surprised he’d offer. “You amaze me daily, Bruce Wayne.” You said, love in your voice.

He smirked. “Well I can’t have you _ bored _.” He teased. “I don’t want to lose you over boredom.”

“Never. Bored and Bruce don’t go together in the same sentence.” You hugged him close. “I think that word went out the window when you were born.”

“I’m sure my parents would agree.” He laughed. “I’m pretty sure my dad is half thankful I’m an only child.” 

You snorted. “I believe that.” You leaped off the bed as he went to tickle you. “Ha!” You stuck your tongue out at him.

He laughed hard and reached out to you, managing to tangle himself in the comforter. That made you laugh even harder. 

“I need to take a p-picture!” You held your middle. “I have to have this memory forever!” 

“Ugh.” He reached for your legs with a grin But was just out of reach. He draped halfway off your bed, his hands on the flood.

You snorted in laughter and reached for his phone which was closer to take a few snapshots. “I’m so sending this one to your mom!” You managed, hardly breathing at the moment.

“Babe!” He whined, using grabby hands before face planting slightly. “Why?” He asked, although you could tell he was slightly amused, as well.

“Because you’re a mess!” You giggled. “And adorable!”

He whined. “But baby!” He looked at you. “This is a private moment!” He tried.

“Not anymore!” You beamed. You showed him the text that you sent his mom. “Just one. I promise. Besides, I need all the brownie points if you want me to be a Wayne, right?”

He immediately let you win at that. “You got me there.” He nodded. “She loves you anyway, though.” 

“Even more, now.” You sang. You looked at his phone as it went off, his mother replying. Your laughter bubbled up again. “It’s her new screen saver!” You beamed, and he couldn't help but smile back.

“You’ve _ so _won her over.” He said happily. Moving so here could sit up, he reached out and grabbed your shirt, pulling you close. “I’m so in love with you, it’s gross.” He smiled. Bruce rested his hands on your hips.

You giggled and nuzzled into his neck. “So gross.” You teased.

He laughed and squeezed you. “You’re so getting it later for this though.” He told you, giving your backside a playful pat.

“Does it look like I mind?” You sassed. “Because I don’t think I do.”

He threw his head back a little. “I doubt you do, too. Now go get some pancakes.” He smiled. “I'll be right there.”

You pecked his nose. “Hurry so your mom can tease you.” With that, you made your way out of your room.

He chuckled and watched you go, sighing happily. Bruce flopped back, a silly grin on his face. Hearing footsteps, he thought it was you. “That was fast, babe.” 

“Not hungry.” Nicole replied, straddling him.

“What the _ fuck _.” He hissed, trying to sit up. “You got.some nerve! Get the hell off me.”

“Oh Bruce. Why do you fight against the idea of us?” She sighed. 

He shoved her to the side. “Because I fucking love your sister!” he got up, glaring at her. “Way more than you, apparently!” He was livid. “What is WRONG with you?”

She huffed. “We have great chemistry! I don’t know what’s wrong with you!” She countered. 

He grabbed the closest shirt to him and pulled it on. “It's called being a good boyfriend. At least I'm not a slutty sister.”

She gasped, clearly offended. “You must not have high masculinity to turn away this!” She motioned to herself. 

“Don't flatter yourself.” He scoffed. “I hate that you’re ruining our time here.” He began walking away. 

“Don't you walk away from me!” 

“Watch me.” He seethed, storming out, jogging down the stairs. “My god.” He huffed. Reaching the dining room, he sighed. “Babe, can we talk for a moment?”

You raised your eyebrows, setting down the syrup. “Of course.” Getting up, you wondered what happened.

He crossed his arms as the two of you went to the sitting room. “Your sister just tried sleeping with me.” He told you.

You dropped your jaw. “It wasn’t even five minutes!” You hissed. “What the hell did she do??”

“Just came in and plopped down on my lap!” He huffed you. “Made it seem like I'm in the wrong for not ‘wanting’ her. I called her a slut, basically.”

You huffed. “She deserves that.” You shook your head. “I cant believe her.” You were just as upset, probably more so. “That’s creepy, too!” You were shaking you were so upset. 

“Everything okay?” Your mom asked, peeking in.

You looked down and shook your head. “Nicole disrespected Us. Twice now.”

She frowned. “Oh, sweetheart…” She came in. “What did she do?”

“Practically harassed Bruce!” You told her. “She tried sleeping with him last night, and then right after I came down stairs this morning, she went in my room.”

“That’s...not classy.” Your mother winced. “That’s not how she was raised, either.” She shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Bruce.” She sighed. “There’s no excuse for this.” 

He shrugged. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He promised her.


End file.
